The Biomedical Technology Program of the Integrated Cancer Center is a cross-disciplinary (physical and life sciences and engineering) organization whose objectives are to create innovative devices and technology especially designed for the needs of the Center's researchers and clinicians. The program promotes multi-disciplinary research teams focused on revolutionary advances in methods and technology for cancer diagnosis and therapy. The program's thrusts are divided into two distinct R&D themes: 1) imaging/diagnostics and 2) therapeutic devices/technology. Specific projects include clinical trials to evaluate the differences between digital and film screen mammography, and the evaluation of high precision Monte Carlo computational techniques for calculating dose delivery to tumors during radiotherapy; design-driven research to develop new instrumentation for infra-red imaging and detection of bladder and colon cancers. An NCI Unconventional Innovations Program project will develop a compact and tunable narrow- bandwidth x-ray source for improving image contrast and resolution for mammography and improve the specificity of radioimmunotherapy techniques. The imaging/diagnostics themes, embodies a substantial effort focused on developing new technologies and methods for small animal metastasis and angiogenesis studies. The program contains a NCRR funded Accelerator Mass Spectrometry facility which provides the capability of performing assays with attomole sensitivity levels (6x10 molecules), for example to detect extremely small levels of tumor- specific growth proteins in the blood or to monitor therapeutic response to drugs or other interventions. The imaging and therapeutic themes of the Program are coordinated with and supportive of the themes within Cancer Biology (development of small animal imaging/detection technology), Cancer Therapeutics (drug metabolism, tumor response), and Prostate Cancer Programs (accurate radiotherapy dose delivery planning, new ultrasound technology for blood flow mapping and local pharmaceutical delivery.